The present invention relates to a moisture sensitive device using a moisture sensitive element consisting of an organic polymer resin as a moisture sensitive material.
If a conventional polymer capacitive moisture sensitive element is exposed to a high temperature and a high humidity, an organic solvent atmosphere, cigarette smoke or a gas, or the like, the actual characteristics of the element drift from adjusted characteristics (a shift in characteristics of a moisture sensitive film). Once the characteristics drift, it takes much time to restore the original characteristics.
If the moisture sensitive element whose characteristics have drifted in this manner is replaceable, the element itself may be replaced with another element. Otherwise, an oscillator including an adjusted moisture sensitive element must be replaced.
In addition, an oscillator which includes an adjusting trimmer needs to be adjusted in situ by referring to an Assmann draft gage.
The replacement of a moisture sensitive element or an oscillator including a moisture sensitive element requires extra expenditure. Furthermore, such readjustment in situ by means of an Assmann draft gage demands an adjustment cost, and poses a problem in terms of adjustment precision.